Pułapka, piosenki (odcinek 102)
Pułapka, piosenki to 22 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta mówi Marottiemu, że nie wie, czy powinna przyjąć jego propozycję zostania gwiazdą You-Mix. Pablo i Marotti pozwalają Violetcie wszystko przemyśleć. Marotti mówi Violetcie, że to niepowtarzalna szansa i ona może nawet zarobić. Gregorio myśli, że to Naty przebrała się za Violettę i przerwała transmisję przedstawienia. Naty szybko tłumaczy Gregorio, że ktoś włożył do jej szafki kopię kostiumu Violetty. Gregorio prosi Naty, żeby nie mówiła nikomu o tym zdarzeniu. Jade i Matias przychodzą do domu Castillo, by powstrzymać Esmeraldę przed donoszeniem na nich Germanowi. Matias przyrzeka Esmeraldzie, że ani on, ani Jade nie będą jej śledzić, i obiecuje jej 50% jej kwoty. Marco mówi Diego, że nie może okłamywać Franceski. W tej chwili przychodzi Francesca. Francesca ma pretensje do Diega, że wywołał w przedstawieniu aferę i że przez niego Violetta cierpi. Diego wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Leon żałuje tego, że z względu na Violettę wybrał Studio, zamiast motocrossu. Stojąc przy straganie Germana, Violetta mówi przyjaciółkom o propozycji You-Mix i o tym, że nie wie, czy powinna ją przyjąć przez sytuację z Leonem i Diego. German podsłuchuje, jak Gregorio mówi Antonio, że potrzebuje pianisty na zajęciach. Gregorio chowa perukę podobną do włosów Violetty do torebki Jackie, żeby ją wrobić o przerwanie transmisji. Jackie znajduje w torebce perukę i mówi Beto, który siedział obok, że nie mogła przerwać transmisji i że ktoś chce ją wrobić. Jackie mówi Beto, że ten ktoś chce się jej pozbyć ze Studia, i prosi go, żeby nic nie mówił Pablo. Francesca pyta się Marca, czy w końcu to Diego wrzucił filmik do internetu. Marco odpowiada, że nie. Wieczorem Esmeralda pyta się Angie, kiedy ona się w końcu wyprowadzi. W tej chwili przychodzi Violetta i pyta się Angie, czy ona się wyprowadza. Angie mówi Violetcie, że musi odejść, bo nie chce, żeby Esmeralda poczuła się przez nią niezręcznie. Violetta mówi ojcu o propozycji You-Mix i o tym, że zamierza ją odrzucić. Violetta potem dzwoni do Leona i tłumaczy mu, że to, co zaszło z Diego, było tylko wypadkiem. Violetta ma za złe Leonowi, że on nie wierzy w to, co ona mu mówi, i mówi także swojemu byłemu chłopakowi, iż zrozumiała, że między nimi wszystko jest już skończone. Nazajutrz, podsłuchując Matiasa, który rozmawiał przez telefon, Jade podejrzewa, że jej brat chce dać Esmeraldzie kartę kredytową. Jackie uważa, że to Angie chce ją wyrzucić ze Studia. Angie tłumaczy Jackie, że taka nie jest. Przez to, że nie potrafi zachować tajemnicy, Beto chce powiedzieć o wszystkim Pablo. Jackie mówi Beto, że dopóki nie odkryje osoby, która chce ją w to zamieszanie wrobić, nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, i prosi go, żeby dla niej nic nie mówił Pablo. Gregorio podsłuchuje rozmowę. Camila mówi Francesce, że potrzebuje pomocy przy tłumaczeniu piosenki "Ser mejor" na zadanie. Francesca proponuje Maxiemu, żeby pomógł Camili. Camila szybko zaprzecza temu, że potrzebuje pomocy. Francesca podejrzewa, że Camila i Maxi coś do siebie czują, ale nie chcą się do tego przyznać. German podsłuchuje, jak Violetta rozmawia z Ludmiłą, Francescą i Camilą. Violetta mówi przyjaciółkom, że powinna raczej przyjąć propozycję zostania gwiazdą You-Mix, bo oni będą jej płacić, a tak odciąży finansowo ojca. Ludmiła udaje, że jest dumna z Violetty, ale tak naprawdę jest wściekła, że to Violetta będzie gwiazdą. Naty jest zła na Ludmiłę, że ta chciała ją wrobić o przebranie się za Violettę i przerwanie transmisji, chowając przebranie do jej szafki. Ludmiła mówi Naty, że po prostu taka jest. Gdy Violetta ćwiczy na pianinie angielską wersję piosenki "En mi mundo" - "In my own world", do niej przychodzi Diego. Violetta każe Diego zostawić ją w spokoju, mówiąc mu bardzo poważnym tonem, że to przez niego straciła Leona. Diego mówi Violetcie, że nie jest niczemu winny. Leonowi nie podoba się napisany przez Diega przetłumaczony tekst piosenki "Euforia". Leon mówi Diego, że nie da mu satysfakcji, że ten go sprowokuje, przez co wyrzucą go ze Studia. Diego mówi Leonowi, że ten popełnił błąd, bo nie uwierzył w wersję zdarzenia Violetty. Maxi przynosi Camili kopertę. Camila uważa, że to liścik miłosny, ale tak naprawdę to przetłumaczony tekst piosenki "Ser mejor". Angie opuszcza dom Violetty bez pożegnania, co zauważa Esmeralda. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że "przypadkiem" zniszczyła jego samochód (Jade celowo zniszczyła samochód, żeby się odegrać na Matiasie). Gregorio każe Beto przyznać Antonio, kto przerwał transmisję przedstawienia. Gdy Violetta przychodzi do straganu nieznajomego jej sprzedawcy, Leon pojawia się. Violetta i Leon kłócą się o całą sprawę. Mając już dosyć, Violetta próbuje sobie pójść, ale Leon łapie ją za rękę. German każe Leonowi zostawić Violettę. Violetta i Leon są zaskoczeni, że nieznajomy sprzedawca zna jej imię. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2